cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Federation of Buccaneers (1st)
History Th’ Vast Oceans and Yer Place in Them Th’ ink is still damp on th’ scrolls telling th’ tale of th’ Federation of Buccaneers. It wasn’t too long ago that th’ pirates who now patrol th’ seas lived upon th’ land, tending their fields and such. Their serene existence was not t’ last, however, as th’ local minister took it upon herself t’ burn th’ homes of these law abiding citizens. Rather than stay and face th’ indignities and injustices that were now being heaped upon them by th’ local government, they took t’ th’ sea, where they would be free from rule of tyrants; they now sail under th’ banner of th’ Federation of Buccaneers, a proud and stoic group who searches th’ seas for plunder and booty. The Pirate Code Government Te' Federation be broken up into five branches; Admiral, Captains, First-Mates, Lieutenants, and th’ Buccaneers. Admiral The focal point of the alliance. He/She is voted into power by the Captains. The Admiral has final say in what policies are adopted, and leads the way for alliance directions. Captains Captains be elected by the members, they serve 4 month terms. There be captains for the following departments; Recruitment, War, Internal Affairs, Finance, and Foreign Affairs. Captains are responsible for selecting their First Mates as they see fit, and are to cooperate with them during their length of duty. Captains are also responsible for delivering complete and thorough working departments. No member may hold two positions as captain. First Mates Backups, and redundancies for the captains. If a captain of a department is missing or has left, the First Mate takes his position until another captain be voted in. There may only be one First Mate per department. In case of a First Mate moving to the rank of Captain, the new Captain must choose a new First Mate, preferably from the Lieutenants already selected. Lieutenants Also selected by the Captain, but do not take over the position after the Captain is gone, or has resigned. They work with the Captain and the First Mate in each department. Buccaneers These be the members of the alliance who are not captains or first mates. They are responsible for following through with their orders from the branches above them, voting in new captains, submitting impeachment for admirals and delivering one hell of a punch during war. Department Duties *'Captain of New Meat (Recruitment)' is responsible for convincing new members to join the Federation, as well as educating them. *'Captain of Loading Cannons (War)' is the military think tank of the Federation. The Defense department organizes the Federation for war. Also handles ghost busting, with help from Internal Affairs. *'Desk Swabbing Captain (IA)' will be responsible for establishing member ranks, managing the forums and IRC, and making sure buccaneers don't try and commit nonconsensual acts of lovin' against one another. *'Booty Captain (Finance)' is responsible for staying current on start up aid, and support aid after or during wars. He/she will need to establish reliable banks and coordinate with te' banks who needs to send aid to who. He/she will be in charge of all financial matters like reparations after wars, start up aid, and tech dealing and trade circles. *'Captain of Parley (FA)' is responsible for contacting other alliances about making them frendlies or enemies. He/she is in charge of directing the alliance's outward appearance to the rest of CN as well as coordinating the diplomats. Rights, Liberties and Duties We're not going t’ be telling you what t’ say. Ye can say what yer like here in our cove, and we'll uphold yer right t’ do that here. In t’ greater world, though, yer words ‘ave consequences and we ain't backin' ye up if ye done get yerself keelhauled by not following t’ advice of yer captains. Yer free t’ do what ye like, but that includes the freedom t’ get ZIed while we sit back and laugh. All Pirates ‘ave the following rights: *Right t’ mustaches *Right t' spam *Right t’ fish *Right t’ bare arms (but we recommend hair) *Right t’ gripe and moan *Right t’ not listen t’ the gripes *Right t’ appreciate Simon Pegg *Right t' not know who Simon Pegg is Democratic Procedure For all positions, plurality is needed, except for First Mate and Lieutenant, which is picked at the Captain's discretion. Admirals are to be voted on by Captains. Candidates for Admiral must achieve a plurality to be elected. Captains are to be voted on by Buccaneers. Candidates for Captain positions must reach a plurality to be elected. No member may hold two Captain positions. First Mates are not elected to their post, but are picked by their Captain. Lieutenants are picked by their Captain, and work side by side with the First Mate, and their Captain. Buccaneers are admitted to the alliance at the discretion of the Membership Captain, and the Admiral. Voting Voting shall take place every 4 months. The election period will take place over the first two weeks of the month, from the 1st to the 14th. Week 1: Election of the Captains Any Buccaneer can run for a Captain's office. Candidates for Captain have until the fifth day of the first week to declare their candidacy and, if they so choose, write a platform. A platform is not required for a candidacy. In order to be considered to the poll, the candidates must acquire at least one other member to support them in their candidacy. The standing Admiral will be charged with posting an individual poll for each Captain's position on the fifth day of the election month. Buccaneers will then have until the end (11:59pm) of the 7th day to place their vote. After 11:59pm polls will close and the results will be tallied. The candidate in each poll with the plurality of the votes shall become the new Captain until the next round of elections. Week 2: Election of the Admiral Any Buccaneer can run for the office of Admiral. Candidates for Admiral have until day 12 of the election month to declare their candidacy. As with the captains, election platforms are at the discretion of the candidate. In order to be considered to the poll, the candidates must acquire at least one other member to support them in their candidacy On the twelfth day, the internal affairs captain shall create the poll for the admiral's election. Each candidate will be placed into the poll for consideration. The Captains will vote to determine the next admiral. The candidate with the plurality of votes at the end of the polling period is admiral until the next election cycle. Ties In the event of a tie between the candidates for the Captain positions, the admiral shall act as a tie breaker and will decide the winner Policy Captains must submit their policies to the Admiral. The Admiral has the right veto policies at his discretion. If a veto is handed down, the Captains may vote to overturn it. To overturn an admiral's veto, the vote must be unanimous. Sailing with the Federation Any scurvy dog can apply t’ join, and t’ process ain’t too rough. Buccaneers be the bulk of our fleet. They be t’ hardy souls who brave th’ forum and roam th’ land collecting loot with their brethren. Consider'n we be a generous crowd, New Buccaneers get a fair share of the loot; they will have access to all the guides and banking programs our Federation has to offer. Ghosts be the people in our alliance who not be on the forum or are not accepted into th' Federation. Ghosts need to register on the forum and be accepted or the will be viewed as spies. Spies be treated with the same respect we grant to our enemies. All labels of “ghost” must be established by the Membership Captain, and if are to be treated as spies, they must be approved fodder by the War Captain. Looting and Raiding Thar be a lot of booty out thar, just waiting t’ be plundered—and what kind of pirates would we be if we didn’t revel in th’ liberation of tech? Thar be limits tho’ Prey upon unaligned nations. If you hav' to raid another alliance, make sure that it's smaller than 10 members. Raids need a purpose. “General Dispute” is not an acceptable reason for war. If ye raid fer tech, ye must ‘ave “Raid” and “Peace Sent” in t’ reason for war. (After you attack you must send peace); if peace is not accepted, by th’ opposing party, you can attack again, but you must send peace everyday after you attack. If ya' want to raid tho', you'll be needing the approv'l of the War Captain. All pirates are expected t’ know and follow th’ rules, or else thar be lashings in yer future. WAR War can only be declared by th’ Captains or th' Admiral. It must first be submitted by the War Captain, and approved by a simple majority, and an Ok from the Admiral. If th' war be from an alliance agreement, th' Federation will not need to vote on war, but will go into the fight with intent on honorin' the agreement. We are not looking for war. But, we won’t be running from a fight any time soon. In th’ event th’ Federation of Buccaneers goes t’ war, all Pirates must raise anchor, load muskets and prepare for glory. In time of war, orders will come from th’ Captains and/or Lieutenants. Nukes Nations what are capable of developing nukes are highly recommended t’ do so, but again, we won’t force ye t’ do nothin'. We don’t like hugging the world with nuclear arms, but if some feller with more uranium than brains gets it in his skull t’ make arr cities glow, we will retaliate in kind. All uses of nukes must first be approved by the Captain of War, period. Spies Nations are welcome t’ ‘ave spies, we ‘ave no issue with this. If they want t’ go play with some unaligned nation, that be thar business. Spies are a military function and we see them as such, you spy on us and we will gladly consider that an act of war and go from there. We won't use ours on you, unless you provoked us first. Amending This Document ‘Tis the Pirate Code; if ye’ need to be about changing it, the captains must be in total agreement ‘t do so, an' must have th' okay from th' Admiral. Unanimity is requar’d, we may b’ pirates, but there b’ no reason t’ not agree. Treaties Links * WE ODP Announcement See also Category:Complaints and Grievances Union Category:Alliances Category:Black team alliances Category:Federation of Buccaneers